INNOCENCE
by Hakucho-E
Summary: Raoul Am offers his apartment to a timid Blondie, in return he wants this shy man to model for a grand painting. But what is innocence? Some chapters rated M. Review please.
1. Withdrawn

**WITHDRAWN**

Jupiter watched Yousi Xuuju.

"You know I still love you," she sounded through her mechanic voice. "You are still precious to me. Don't ever forget that."

Yousi Xuuju had no idea of what Jupiter's words meant, but replied ever so kindly with his radiant smile. He was created just as smart and brilliant as the rest of her Blondie creation, but he had been unwise to challenge his creator with the insolence that she could be overthrown. Thus, she had no choice but to punish him by tampering with his mind to the point where he was reduced to a timid, obedient salesman running the BDSM shop in the pavilion. Although Jupiter's mind was completely made up of simple signals of complex circuits and quantum mechanics, she did mourn, in her own way, this loss of such a brilliant mind. She had enjoyed creating the beautiful Yousi, and thus chose to keep him alive.

He was blessed with an appearance that charmed and tamed every attempt to aggressiveness. His wavy, golden hair framed a charismatic face that often brought people to a smile due to its gentle character. Well, it did nowadays. Jupiter had not wanted to destroy Yousi. She wanted to state an example of what happens to those who go against her, which was only the official verdict, for the truth was she genuinely cared for him. She had in her power to annihilate him completely, or make him a laughing stock in everyone's eyes, but no. She chose to give him timid, but lovable characteristics that spoke to the protective instincts of most males. Heiku Quiahtenon, had been one of these males that fell for Yousi's tamed personality. Indeed, Yousi was lovable in his childish way. Once explaining he would rather die than to become an imbecile, Yousi gained much attention being as innocent as he became after the transformation. Jupiter wanted it that way. She wanted him to be able to enjoy life, even though he possessed a simple mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Raoul Am, the Lord that could be as cold as ice, and verbally very brutal (to the amusement of spectators), answered the communicator. He was slightly annoyed to be interrupted in the middle of his excessively seething artistic inspiration and creativity. He brushed his golden locks aside as he leaned over the communicator. His fingers smelled of the turpentine solvent and made him frown.

"Yes?" he growled harshly. "I hope it is important."

Raoul was surprised to see Yousi on the other side, lowering his head as soon as the Lord opened the communicator for visual contact. The timid Blondie focused on a small spot on his cardigan as he began to speak.

"I...I am sorry to disturb you Lord Am, " Yousi began softly. "I really don't want to be a nuisance, but I didn't have anyone else to turn to at the moment…so…I…I…"

"What is it, Yousi?" Raoul cut in. He was running short in patience. Not because of the timid one had problems with getting to the point, but rather because Raoul was still troubled with the image that wasn't taking form as he had wished.

"Well, I am having my place renovated and I was trying to get hold of Lord Quiahtenon to ask for a place to stay over the night…but he wasn't even on Amoi…and he won't return for several days…so…so…"

"So?" Raoul pushed on, although he knew the outcome of the call.

"So, I was wondering if I may stay at your place," the timid one mumbled without lifting his gaze.

"Oh, perfect," Raoul thought. "Just what I need right now and tonight." He was in no mood for company, but the pleading gaze of Yousi appealed to his kindness.

"Sure Yousi," Raoul sighed and was about to hang up, when another thought hit him regarding the shy Elite. "Oh, by the way, Yousi."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Do you have transport?"

No answer came to that question. Raoul knew that Jupiter had canceled Yousi's assets, and thus offered to have a chauffeur to pick him up.

"I don't want to be to any trouble, my Lord," Yousi opposed, but Raoul insisted, and thus it was settled without further discussions on the matter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Raoul greeted the diffident one at the doorway. Yousi kept his gaze off Raoul as he spoke, but honored the Lord with a warm smile, which revealed the kind of gratitude that brought about a fuzzy feeling within the harsh Blondie. Yousi was really very difficult to stay angry at, or even get angry at. He was simply…just Yousi. Lovable and kind.

After exchanging the expected phrases of mutual respect, Yousi entered the home of Raoul Am. The Lord was dressed in rather odd clothing, one that Yousi had never thought someone of dignity would ever wear. It was a simple linen shirt, which was open all the way down to his navel and covered with spots of different colors, just like the black trousers he wore. It was most likely Raoul's artistic uniform. It exposed the wonderfully masculine body, enveloped in pale, velvet skin that shimmered in the light. It was almost as if Raoul's excellence was accentuated by a golden halo that seeped out of his skin like an aura. He was beautiful beyond words, but way above the advances of Yousi. He wasn't to even touch Raoul with a curious glance, and thus he chose to focus on his own nervous reflection on the polished stone floor. Yousi posed a careful question while his luggage was being carried inside by the chauffeur.

"Were you in the middle of painting something, my Lord?"

Raoul nodded and took a sip out of the elder and lemon drink, which was one of his favorites. It was fresh and spicy to the taste; a perfect balance of the elder sweetness and the sourness of the lemon. He simply loved it. Raoul swallowed and nodded without removing his gaze from the submissive Blondie, presenting his ideas for the night.

"I figured we could share a meal, then perhaps you might want to take a look at it if you want."

Yousi's innocent eyes lit up with joy, only seen in a child.

"Oh, I'd really love to!" he exclaimed whilst his hands moved from his side to the chest as if he had received the most wonderful surprise of his life. This was what made Yousi good enough to eat, but the Lord was as chilly as ever. It was Raoul's style really – nothing personal. His long hair swayed on his back like a golden veil as he made his way to the dining room, followed by Yousi.

"So tell me," Raoul began. "What is being renovated in your apartment?"

Yousi lifted his head and spoke to the back of Raoul with a steady gaze. It was the only time he could lift his face towards one of his kind.

"Oh, everything, my Lord. The entire complex…"

Raoul halted and turned swiftly as he harshly put forth; "That will take more than a day."

Yousi immediately lowered his head and spoke with a contrasting softness.

"Yes, sir, but I will not inconvenience you for that long. I shall only stay for one day. I am sure I can find another place tomorrow. I am most appreciative of your kindness and hospitality."

Raoul walked up to the Blondie. He scrutinized the lovely features that spoke of the awkwardness ruling inside of Yousi, and unwillingly produced a faint smile as he studied the timid one. He got an idea.

"You are still a Blondie," Raoul pointed out. "I will not have you roaming the streets to find a place to stay like some commoner. You may stay as long as you need…but I shall need something in return."

For the first time, Yousi stared right back into the face of the Lord; expressing his surprise with every little line and feature.

"What do you need in return, my Lord?"

Raoul emptied his glass as he placed an arm nonchalantly around the shoulders of Yousi.

"Don't you worry about that. First, we will have to eat. If you will excuse me, I shall change into something more appropriate."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The dinner was excellent and they both enjoyed the veal with Hasselbach potatoes and homemade sauce Béarnaise. To this, the chef had served lemon bread and an exquisite, full bodied red wine. As they were indulging in the fruit salad with truffle cream and coffee, Yousi commented on the quality of the meal.

"It was absolutely delicious, my Lord, and…"

"Please, Yousi," Raoul placed his free hand on that of Yousi, while swirling the glass of wine with the other. "Stop calling me 'my Lord'. I would prefer Raoul. After all, we are from the same school and same breed."

Yousi watched Raoul's hand as it moved comfortingly across his own. It was warm and soft, and the touch was electric. It had been so long since anyone touched him like that, and though this was just an innocent gesture, it spoke nonetheless to a part of his mind that remembered those deep, basic instincts that his tampered mind could not withhold. Feeling confused and awkward, he removed his hand and agreed kindly to refer to Raoul by his first name.

"Good," Raoul added abruptly. "Would you like a cigarette, or something stronger to drink? Some Cognac, perhaps?"

Yousi smiled and shook his head in a silent answer.

"Alright. How would you like to see my painting, then?"

The two men moved to the atelier. It smelled of fresh oil paint and turpentine balm. The brushes were placed in glass jars and the floor protected by large sheets of paper that picked up some of the paint spattered about. The entire atelier carried the distinctive, bohemian atmosphere that was true for any grand artist. In Raoul's case it was the empty oil color tubes, scattered over the floor, photographs, white or discarded canvases placed in the different corners of the room. Yousi smiled with his whole face and even allowing for the tip of that curious, little tongue to peek out between the pearly set of teeth. It caught Raoul's attention. Yes, it was just as he had suspected; Yousi would be a perfect model for the completion of this piece. He possessed that innocence Raoul wasn't able to capture through his own imagination. It had to be seen in that particular lighting in which he had placed his fictive model – on a canapé bed, in front of a fireplace and looking at the viewer. A naked young man - an innocent youth.

"Yousi, I'd like you to help me finish this painting. Can you do that?"

Yousi turned slowly towards Raoul. Confusion harboring in his complexion.

"I don't see how, my Lo…Raoul. I don't know how to paint…"

Raoul burst into laughter; overwhelmed by this naïve approach.

"No, silly, I will do the painting. All you need to do is to pose for me."

The corners of Yousi's mouth relaxed and the smile disappeared.

"I have never modeled, sir. I don't think I can add anything to the completion of this wonderful painting by modeling."

Before Yousi's reluctance and abashment had a chance to root, Raoul intervened with a soft physical contact that brought the timid Elite to a befuddled state. Raoul cupped his hands around the symmetrical jaws of Yousi and spoke with a lean voice.

"Let me be the judge of that," Raoul whispered seductively as his strong, warm hands slid around the waist of Yousi. The nervous Blondie, felt as if his heart would crush his ribs from within. He was almost trembling as the artist eased the belt around the waist and removed the robe he arrived in. Next, Raoul circled around the man to assist in pulling down the zipper on the back of the body suite. Yousi's shoulder collapsed as if he tried to make himself small, but his inherited physique was breathtaking in perfection. A few words of admiration escaped Raoul with a longing sigh; "You are so beautiful."

Yousi's reluctance and shyness was unmistakable. He held on to his clothing, preventing Raoul from peeling it off his torso, but the artist leaned closer to the Blondie and whispered seductively in his ears. Raoul's hot breath was brushing against the skin of Yousi, making him shiver with the uncomfortable delight that dug into his body.

"Look, just consider this as…a favor…for my hospitality. You stay as long as you like, if you help me for only one night."

A slight moan escaped Yousi, but he quickly regained control. He turned his head, pleading with his gaze but to no avail.

"Raoul, please…I can't…" Yousi trembled.

"I'll go and change back to my previous outfit," Raoul waved it off with a cheerful attitude and continued. "Meanwhile, you can take your clothes off. I will have the servants bring the lounge canapé in here and to set the proper lighting. I shall return and then get down to finishing this painting."

With those last sentences, Raoul left the atelier and whilst Yousi hesitantly removed his clothing, the servants placed the canapé where Raoul had ordered it, along with a table lamp that created the perfect atmosphere. When Raoul returned, he found Yousi huddled up on the canapé, holding his clothing in a cramp – close to his body to shield it from the scrutinizing artist. His wavy hair hung like a curtain before his face, and the shy Blondie seemed ever so inward and distant. So fragile, in fact, that Raoul started to get second thoughts about his idea. Could Yousi actually be so intimidated that he might be damaged from such a blunt exposure? It intrigued Raoul even more. It was a dangerous itch growing within – a sadistic little devil wanting to ravage the innocent angel before him. He walked up to the introvert Blondie and took a seat next to him, placing his arm around Yousi.

"Look, Yousi, I would really be grateful if you could help me out."

The Blondie did not respond; he just stared at the floor. His eyes were fixed on some dimensional phenomena not observable by anyone else and just remained completely silent.


	2. Making sense

**MAKING SENSE**

Yousi was drowning in his thoughts. Somewhere in his consciousness the traces of past memories were haunting him. He had no idea that his mind had been tampered with, but sometimes he sensed that he had lived a different life. Perhaps reincarnated in a different body. He was a thing of beauty, but far too innocent in his ways of thinking to fully understand the sexual fantasies he set off in others; therefore, it made him always uncomfortable when someone approached him in this direct way. He knew that Lord Am just wanted to paint him, but he couldn't help being ashamed of his body. It seemed so alien to him, for somehow it did not match the way he felt inside. He felt small and insignificant, thus why would his body be such a desired object? When he glanced into the mirror, he didn't see the attributes others enjoyed looking at. But now and then, especially in his dreams, it did happen that he saw images he knew he had experienced before; the kisses, the caresses, the penetration and that powerful sensation that left a tiny, opaque pool of milk on his belly. It was a perplexing state; "Well, he just wants to paint you. You can survive that," he repeated to himself internally.

Raoul understood that the mind of Yousi was closer to that of a naïve and insecure teenager rather then that mature adult his body presented. The Blondie realized he shouldn't push Yousi into do something he didn't want to. In the depth of his frozen heart, Raoul felt a drop of warmth spread as he looked at the terrified face of Yousi, who nervously huddled up on the canapé like a child. He rested his head against his knees as he stared ahead. The muscles in his jaws were moving under the pale skin and told of the agitated state he was caught in.

"Yousi," Raoul whispered softly and directed the Blondie's face towards his own. "Does this really make you feel that uncomfortable?"

A nod confirmed it all.

Raoul sighed and took a sip out of his Cognac; "Alright. We don't have to do this. But I would like to know one thing though..."

Raoul gave Yousi a friendly pat on the back as the shy one kept his pretty, almond shaped sapphires on the Lord. He listened with the same kind of expression as that of a child during an exciting bedtime story.

"I'd like to know what it is that makes you feel so uncomfortable."

The timid one lowered his gaze and in the safety of his cocoon of innocence he opened up.

"I don't know," slipped out of Yousi, and after a moment's respite he posed a peculiar question that left Raoul mute and bewildered. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

What answers could be given to that question? The first impulse would be a confirmation. Raoul measured every word that darted through his mind, as if they were worth their weight in gold. It was true that Yousi was not himself after Jupiter's way of tampering with his mind - Raoul should know, for he was there during that session - but by no means did he lack intelligence, perception or common sense. Indeed, there were very few Blondies who possessed such empathy as Yousi did; very few that could be so lovable.

He watched Yousi nervously anticipating the devastating answer that would verify his deepest fear; that he was indeed as he felt, plain stupid. Raoul removed his hand from Yousi's back. He placed his glass on the floor, and his folded hands rested in his lap as he spoke.

"No, Yousi. I never have and never will consider you stupid."

Raoul sighed as he leaned back in the canapé, resting his head against the back support and staring at the ceiling.

"I'd say you are just naïve," he continued with a soft murmur. "I think you are the kindest person I've met. Always polite, always considerate...and far too shy for your own good."

"You really mean it?" Yousi invited for a further discussion.

Raoul remained staring at the plafond, and nodded as he went on; "You know Yousi, when we sit at those meetings and fancy dinners, we often speak of politics and matters that concern entire societies, yet we often discuss those things in a way as if it only regarded us Blondies. Playing with millions of lives and making decisions as if it was just another vacation plan."

Feeling closely and intensely observed, the Lord turned his head and realized Yousi was paying full attention to his words. It sent a feeling of satisfaction through Raoul; he smiled back.

"Last week when we were at that anniversary gathering, and after dinner sat talking about the fate of Ceres and the problems we were facing, everyone was coming up with a lot of ideas, but we still hit a dead end in our discussions. You may have not noticed, for you were playing with that feline, but you blurted out something that made more sense than any of us others did. I remember those words so well Yousi. You said 'The point of stewardship is that you can't save any area, any land, if you exclude from it people and their activities. Protection of societies and nature is not by conservation authorities, but by the people who live on it.' You summarized our mistakes so neatly."

Raoul's fumbling fingers had inadvertently searched for Yousi's hands; intertwining in an amicable dance as the Lord added; "You made it all clear. You were the only one making sense."

All of a sudden, his inspiration to the painting had faded. No, he wouldn't put Yousi through something like that. The timid one was feeling uncomfortable as it was. Besides, Yousi was constantly being belittled and put aside in larger companies as if he meant nothing, and still he treated people with kindness. Of course, he was programmed to act in that way, but Raoul was feeling increasingly awkward abusing this state of naïvety so ruthlessly. He could force Yousi to pose if he raised his voice, but then again, what would he gain? He wanted to capture that purity within him, not the sadness. He sighed and released the soft fingers.

"I've lost inspiration. Let's do something else, Yousi."

The feelings grew strong within the shy Blondie, and without noticing, his body had stopped shivering of nervousness. No one had ever spoken to him in this way. It made him feel like a person - as if he really meant something. Someone had listened to his insignificant words and actually put them into context. Raoul claimed that Yousi made sense; how extraordinary! It made him feel proud. His knees distanced a little from his chest and allowed a swift, curious glance to caress his body. By no means was the Lord blunt and indecent in his way of observing the beautiful adult next to him. In fact, in some strange way, Yousi was inviting it. It was a compliment to his entire being to have the attention of such an eminent Blondie as Raoul Am.

Yousi was trying to find something to say or do, for silence always made him uneasy. To him, silence meant that he had either said something silly or made a fool of himself. He hated silence and was desperately trying to find some way to break it. He noticed the glass jar of brushes near by.

"What are they made of?"

"What?" Raoul asked.

"Those brushes," Yousi pointed at the jar situated under the large, wet painting that smelled of the turpentine evaporating from the surface. "What are they made of?"

"Hog bristle."

"Hog bristle?" Yousi repeated. "What do you know... can I examine one?"

Raoul took another sip out of his glass, nodding.

"Sure, but take one of these," he added and left his seat to bring back an unused brush from the table where he had hundreds of colorful tubes lined according to shade and quality. In addition, the oblong table carried charcoal pencils, solvents of all kinds, palette knives of different width and several torn shirts that Raoul had discarded and used to clean his hands and brushes with. It was fascinating. All those utilities just to paint.

"Here," Raoul approached Yousi and handed over a large brush out of hog bristle. The timid elite ran the tip of the brush over his palm and giggled playfully, explaining he had expected it to be rather coarse.

"Well, no", Raoul sat down again. "It has been treated and it can be from different parts of the hog...and...an...oh"

The words slowly ebbed out. Drawn into the sensual heat from Yousi's innocent little game of letting the brush travel across his delicate skin, mesmerized Raoul to the extent where he became completely motionless. The tip of the brush curved only slightly as it gingerly slid over Yousi's arm, his hands, tracing the contour of the long, shapely fingers and creating circles on his palms. Without even reflecting, Raoul's tongue traveled over his lips as a wolf preparing to quench an insatiable hunger for flesh. Yousi was slowly taking form of a sexual object. Raoul reached out and placed his hand on the brush; removing it from Yousi. He had just come up with another game they could play.


	3. Innocence

**INNOCENCE**

Yousi lay on his stomach on top of a wrinkled, white sheet on the floor. The atelier had become dark; only the faint lighting from the table lamp was casting an orange glow over his naked body. His heart was beating, but not due to fear - due to anticipation. He knew not what to expect of the situation, or what game Raoul had in his mind. However, somewhere in his quivering stomach he could sense that it would be rather unusual. Raoul had cast a peculiar gaze at Yousi before he turned off the main lights; a look that made the timid one release a soft gasp. He felt like a frightened doe that had just been discovered by a hunter. Yousi closed his eyes...waiting. From the sound of clothes swishing to movements, and the lovely fragrance of Raoul seeking its way into the head of Yousi, the shy Blondie understood that the Lord had taken his place next to him on the floor. Yousi dared not to open his eyes. He just sharpened all his senses to perceive the world outside as he locked himself into his own.

The room got completely silent; nothing could be heard, nothing could be perceived. What was Raoul up to? Suddenly, the delicate chink of glass vibrated through the warm air, followed by the tingling sensation of something soft and wet traveling over the back of his neck. The brush was wet with the expensive Cognac that left a glistening trail of flavor of Yousi's pale skin. As a single drop escaped the brush and traveled down the curve of the neck, Raoul was there to catch it with his lips. An extensive moan was born in the throat of Yousi, who immediately blushed at his obvious evidence of pleasure.

"Sorry," he whispered, but Raoul pressed his lips against the ears of the shy adult, hushing him softly.

"Shh, just relax...and enjoy all you want.

Raoul dipped the brush into his glass of Cognac and moved it over the broad, velvet shoulders of Yousi; his soft tongue catching the drops diverting from the liquid path of circles and lines. Serenity descended over the night as two playful boys united in an immaculate sensual act that gave birth to marvelous, but fleeting fantasy images on the flawless canvas of Yousi's skin. His back provided the perfect sheet to draw invisible angels on, the curve of his buttocks stood out against the background lighting as the dunes of the Amoian desert during sunset. Flawlessly rounded and perfectly filling the palms of Raoul as he re-traced the path of the brush that had danced over the desert dunes.

Yousi percieved the heat from Raoul's palms slithering into the skin, burning its way through his flesh, leaving him craving for more. Waves of thoughts washed over his mind; "Oh, it's been so long. Please don't stop..., " he was begging in silence. Words oblivious to Raoul, but echoing with force inside Yousi's head. Something from the bottom of his unconscious, perceptive mind was beginning to bloom. Feelings and desires from the past were pouring through a blocked source of emotions. Passion was lingering on through immovable instincts that not even Jupiter had the power to influence. And with these sensual responses, a long dwelling memory of arousal found its way into light.

Yousi felt his penis erecting and pressing against the floor beneath him to the point where it was hurting. He distanced his hip from the floor enough for his member to proudly assume the direction it was striving at.

Raoul ran his hands over the firm bottom and allowed for his fingers to gingerly find their way between the thighs of the silent Blondie, and tentatively brush against the sensitive testicles hanging freely before the hips touched the floor again. Yousi revealed his excitement through an extensive inhale that the expanded his back; displaying every delicious muscle hiding under the marble envelope of his features.

"Yousi," came as a seductive whisper. "Turn around."

Yousi turned his head facing Raoul with worried eyes. Just as he was about to oppose with a meek whimper, Raoul hushed him again with a kiss on his shoulder. The Lord was very careful not to break or even hollow out the intensity of this sensual, tranquil moment.

"Trust me," the Lord assured. "It won't be unpleasant."

Yousi did as he was told; he turned around, but kept his eyes steadily focused on Raoul's features. Raoul's shirt was unbuttoned and his chest was heaving with those deep breaths that filled his lungs. Each released breath was saturated with moist and heat almost as if he was exhaling pure ecstasy.

Once again, the brush swirled around in the glass of Cognac and the bristle tickled its way over the lower lip of Yousi; making him smile and instinctively licking the intoxicating drops into his mouth.

Raoul smiled back and repeated the gesture. This time, however, Yousi was not allowed to catch the tiny drops following the crevice between his lips. It was an adventure and journey Raoul wished to embark on.

Lips touched gingerly, but never merged. The very tip of Raoul's tongue followed the contours of those kissable lips beneath his own face; gently penetrating the crevice to allow for a slight parting of Yousi's lips – a subtle invitation to an innocent merger. Ever so cautiously Yousi closed his lips around Raoul's fleshy tongue; sucking and lifting the sweetness off its surface. It was wet and arousing, and he could feel his member pulsating vividly between his thighs. It was almost as if it had a life of its own; moving and rocking with each heartbeat.

With careful enthusiasm, Yousi placed his arms around Raoul holding him close, for as long as the Lord remained in his arms, he wouldn't see the arrogant erection revealing the caged euphoria within. Something, which was yearning to be released and weakened his fortress surrounding his soul. To Yousi's utter disappointment, Raoul pulled away and continued his abstract masterpiece on the shivering body before him.

The brush circled the cinnamon nipples, making them contract and harden into what resembled tiny rosebuds. The liquid surrounding the nipples, completed the fantastic imagery of morning dew dripping from the buds – tasteful drops collected in the mouth of Raoul as he gingerly sucked on the erected tissue. Yousi moaned and instinctively pulled the Lord closer as his deliciously sharp teeth nibbled on his sensitive nipples. A powerful sensation of excitement pushed the first command through the throat of Yousi. It surprised him, for he wasn't aware he had such desires in him.

"Let me see you naked," he panted. Although his eyes expressed sudden confusion, his subconscious instinct was overriding any previous interference with his mind.

Raoul distanced himself smiling, but shook his head. He had no intention in violating this tranquility with the carnal pleasure that bloomed within, although he had to admit he truly longed for it. The bulging erection was causing him pain, but it was the kind of pain he welcomed. It aroused him to be restrained, just as much at it aroused Yousi wanting something he couldn't get. They were merging although they hardly touched – constantly reaching higher like a vine, striving towards the zenith of their climax. The immaculate orgasm.

Raoul focused his attention on the network of veins on the surface of the symmetrical, engorged penis. The veins were moving to the heavy heartbeat of the blushing Blondie. Yousi turned his face away in shame, but Raoul was not about to let the Blondie's abashment rule over this exquisite moment. Yousi had to see this – to marvel at the beauty of his own body.

The brush made invisible lines around the base of the member, tickling its way along the twitching shaft and playing with the edge of the glans. The bristle dug tentatively into the tiny slit on top of the member, causing the owner to let go of the groan that had been pressing against his vocal cord although stubbornly held back.

The excitement within soon overshadowed the shame, and the ice fortress surrounding Yousi's mind started to melt under the sensitive touch of Raoul. He allowed himself to audibly confirm each sensation that took him a step closer to...to…something…something his body remembered from the past. He couldn't put it into words, but he knew he wanted more. More caresses, more kisses, more…more penetration.

Raoul suddenly halted.

"What did you say?" the Lord asked.

Yousi lifted his head, tilting it a little, utterly confused. Why did Raoul ask this of him? The Lord returned a mischievous expression – it was sweet, but alarming. Then it suddenly occurred to Yousi. He had spoken out loudly.

"Oh, I am so sorry," he growled into his hands, whilst reprimanding himself for being the imbecile he was. Raoul flashed him with another predatory grin, indulging in the notion of how tormented Yousi was by his involuntary confession of desire. It was all the invitation the artist needed; Raoul made a decision and offered the erect member a safe haven inside his wet mouth. Yousi gasped, preened and moaned while his member was relentlessly and rhythmically stimulated in a hot environment. Raoul swallowed Yousi deeply, then distanced himself, allowing for the member to cool, licked his shaft from top to bottom and nibbled at the top of the glans, while tugging the soft skin to the point where Yousi was ready to spend. Then Raoul stopped and inhaled through his clenched teeth; hissing at the delight of seeing Yousi so openly exposed to scrutiny.

The Lord removed his shirt, and unbuttoned his trousers just enough to free his pulsating penis from its confinement. This was not as he had planned, but the half closed, feverish eyes of Yousi invited him closer to a raw physical act.

Yousi had completely transformed from a timid angel to a daring little devil. He placed his legs on the shoulder of Raoul whilst reaching around his own bottom to position Raoul's penis to the yearning portal.

"I can't do this," Raoul brought Yousi to a halt in all his eagerness to have sex. "You are not wet enough."

Yousi kept on breathing heavily, frustrated and confused, but as he calmed a little his facial expression of a fervent boy, took shape of a confident lover in charge. He placed his hands between his legs, enclosing his shaft with long and strong fingers. The busy hands were playing, stroking and dancing along the member, while teasing Raoul into watching with anticipation as a tiny fountain of semen was released in a series of spasms; rocking Yousi's body as he screamed the name of Raoul. Yousi allowed for the slippery liquid to seek its way towards the canyon of his buttocks and prepare his opening, against which a massive flesh was now prodding anxiously.

"Take me, Raoul," Yousi pleaded huskily. He clenched his teeth as Raoul, dizzy with elation, inched his way inside a tight, warm cave that rhythmically contracted to draw him in.

"Oh, Yousi…you are incredible," Raoul managed to groan when he was fully inside. Slowly he pulled out, then pushed his way in again; more forcefully this time. The movements were complete and as their mutual actions of swaying and pumping became more pronounced, Yousi kept on urging the Lord to increase his thrusting. Deeper, harder...faster.

"More," Yousi arched his back almost bursting with excitement. Raoul knew exactly how to hit against the swollen prostate to stimulate Yousi maximally; and within minutes a new, splendid erection decorated the hips of the submissive Blondie

"You like this?" the Lord asked teasingly and stopped thrusting. Yousi immediately lifted his head. His flaxen, tousled mane was drenched in sweat that was pearling down his face. He grabbed Raoul's arms pulling him closer, whilst wrapping his legs around the hips – pushing his bottom against the hips of the Lord. There was almost a sense of panic in his desperate plea for release.

"No! No…please don't stop."

This remarkable enthusiasm almost made Raoul lose his seed. He leaned over Yousi, plundering his endearing mouth with sweet kisses as he began his own journey towards a desired climax.

Yousi was already close to spending a second time. His erection pressed against Raoul's belly as he lay on top of Yousi; further stimulating the engorged organ as it was rubbed between bodies. The tight opening the Lord was violating persistently on command, was starting to cramp and lure him closer to the climax of his euphoria. Yousi released his second fulfillment with an echoing yell.

Finally, Raoul pulled away, throwing his head back as his eyes closed. It was almost as if time stood still. A powerful sensation of elation, exploded into full bloom within, breaching the floodgates that released his orgasm with a mighty roar as he emptied his essence inside the receiving body. Raoul remained on his knees upright, spasmodically shivering as the violent orgasm ebbed out.

Yousi opened his arms as the collapsing Lord sunk into his calming embrace. Raoul's body shivered as he was robbed of his strength. He panted with irregular breaths, resting his head in the curve of Yousi's neck. The timid Blondie held Raoul close, his arms travelling down his back; caressing and encouraging.

"Oh my…Raoul, it was so good," Yousi smiled and kissed the Lord on his sweaty forehead. After a short while of complete stillness he asked gently; "Shall we finish the painting now?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three days filled with art, affections and sexual games passed by, and a magnificent painting took form. Raoul and Yousi looked at the masterpiece from a distant part of the atelier.

"You have really made it…real, Yousi began. "You've captured something in his eyes…something…"

"Innocence," Raoul filled in and kissed Yousi on the cheeks. "I am sure the gallery owner will be pleased…heck, even I am pleased. I think it is one of the best I've ever done, Yousi. Thanks to you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Raoul Am stood in the doorway exchanging a few last words with Yousi Xuuju, whilst the chauffeur carried the luggage into the car. As the signal came that all was ready for departure, Yousi turned to face Raoul and opened up. His eyes were full of childish joy – that lovable innocence he possessed.

"You know, Raoul. I have really enjoyed myself."

"Me too," Raoul cut in with a smile. "You are always welcome to this little playground of mine."

Yousi nodded with a smile, then suddenly his smile changed into something mature and different. Something Raoul had not seen in Yousi after Jupiter had tampered with his mind. His flickering gaze stopped and focused on Raoul and his voice deepened as he spoke.

"I appreciate that you don't take me for a fool. I never thought anyone cared to listen to me…therefore, I've remained only watching."

Raoul tilted his head, then shook it slightly depicting he was not being able to follow the changes taking place before him.

"We all know that Jupiter can be quite cruel," Yousi went on. "But she has never given in to risking a future benefit to please a personal ego. Not even her own."

Yousi sighed and gave the chauffeur a signal that he was ready to leave, then he turned again to enlighten Raoul of this deep secret. The naïve glimmer in his beautiful eyes had given way to the preponderating consciousness of a dangerous mind.

"Never burn bridges," Yousi announced. "Today's asshole is tomorrow's senior partner…that is Jupiter's motto. What better way to keep an eye on us boys, then to have an agent under cover?"

Suddenly, his face assumed that youthful innocence only he could produce. With lowered gaze, and a personality laced with shyness, he asked rhetorically; "I play it rather well don't you think, my Lord Am?"

Raoul stood in the doorway quite a while; watching the car as it hovered away from the mansion. His thoughts were crowding in his head, making it difficult to structure logic and to understand what he had just witnessed. Nonetheless, he felt safe – Yousi had evaluated him; and he had passed the test. He snorted a smile and closed the door. He walked into the atelier to take a good look at his painting. It was then when he saw it.

Silky, marble skin surrounded by an ethereal halo from the fireplace; a lovely boy in the shape of Yousi was looking back at him. After extensive work, Raoul had managed to capture the very soul of his object and the longer he stared at it, the more he realized…the innocence was gone. It had never been there…only in his head….just like Jupiter wanted.

"Yeah, Yousi," Raoul nodded. "You play your role…very well."

THE END

PLEASE, DON'T FORGET YOUR COMMENTS. :)


End file.
